Abrupt, Brutal and Disbelief
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: I wrote it and yet I -still- can't comprehend it. *shakes head*


Abstract, Brutal and Disbelief  
by the Cheshire Cat  
  
***  
  
How was I to know that my rejection would have led him to that? Turn him from the light for the dark has more comfort and solace. Turn him from the truth for our lives are nothing more than this silken web of deceit, deception and misery.  
  
  
Turn him into this... monster. The antithesis of what he was prophesised to have become. Not the saviour of the people from the dark, festering evil of insane minds and mangled magic.  
  
  
No...  
  
  
I changed Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, into Harry Potter, the Boy Who Killed...  
  
  
*  
  
  
I hate the way Granger now looks upon him, with sad eyes of bereaved souls, how the cherry-headed Weasley will bring his arms around her to comfort. In stoic silence. Nothing, nothing could they be done. For it wasn't their fault. It was mine. Mine mine mine. I had started and I shall end.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
  
"Weasley. Granger."  
  
  
"Can't you do anything?" She flung herself to me, pale hands grasping the tender fabric of my robes and chocolate-brown eyes of rueful sorrow beseeching my own pair of sullen grey skies. I would... if I could...  
  
  
"But?" Had I spoken out aloud? I was beginning to do too much of it these days.  
  
  
"But he will not listen to me anymore."  
  
  
"Why fucking not? You started it! You should be able to end it!" Weasley, finally cracked from his silent haven. His eyes were bright, alight, afire. Burning with hurt, anger, desperation and hatred.  
  
  
I was sure the last adjective was for me. As it had always been since we began our paths down the path of the privileged at Hogwarts.  
  
  
"Because then... he will know that I was pressured to take back those words."  
  
  
"Well fucking duh."  
  
  
"Ron! Stop with the vulgarities!" I would have agreed with Granger, ever so polite and courteous and mild-mannered even in the brutal face of tragedy and calamity. Then she turned upon me, this sudden feral gleam in her eyes and I am taken aback.  
  
  
"You -better- fucking tell him." So much for propriety. But I couldn't blame her.  
  
  
"Stop him before... before this, his madness claims any more lives! It's all we can do to hold him back in the circle. His powers... they're not like before. No longer light, they feed upon him... he's dark inside and there's nothing we can change or do. It makes him stronger and... evil. Soon it won't be any different from fearing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Unless you tell him the truth Draconis Melchior Malfoy." The truth. What truth?   
  
  
Oh... that truth.  
  
  
"I already did Granger. If I hadn't, did you think I would be locked in this cell under the close scrutiny of-" My eyes flickered to where a familiar-looking figure waited patiently outside, wand in hand and eyes sharp and alert, "Longbottom."  
  
  
She shivered slightly as a howl escaped from one of my inmates. It was a full moon tonight. Skies clear, stars unseen. The centaurs must be having a field day.  
  
  
"What -exactly- did you tell him Malfoy?" Wonder-Weasley didn't know? Oh, this was a laugh. Granger turned towards him. I believed he wasn't informed. Amazing enough he worked up the courage to come -here- of all places. The power of friendship and all that bullcrockery shit.  
  
  
"Ron-" I leaned forward, my hair of the silken silver night ungelled, rough, wild and delirious. As I was. As I had been.  
  
  
As I had become.  
  
  
My smile, my smirk, or my manic grin as it had become, made them both edge back a little. Even with the protection from an anti-magic barrier, they were afraid. Good. They were meant to be.  
  
  
"I'm Lord Voldemort. Reincarnation. It was fun fucking his mother, watching his father squirm in agony and pain from Cruciatus. And then... setting both the bitch and bastard on fire."  
  
  
*  
  
  
I will never forget his laugh. Dry, shrill, high, insane. Insane. That was what he was. Insane. I looked at 'Mione, she was trembling. If she wasn't careful, she'd be in for one of those fits again. I pulled her to my side and nodded towards Neville.  
  
  
"Slot him in."  
  
  
"Are you sure Ron? Considering he's the reincarnation-"  
  
  
"Do it!" He nodded. Neville had changed the least out of all of us. Changed the least when the news hit him. Even when it should have brought him down in pain and agony like the rest of us.  
  
  
Rest of us.  
  
  
I glanced at Draco, it ought to be expected, this wave of nausea and disgust. How could he have gotten Harry's trust and break him? Oh wait, with that news, it was rather easy.  
  
  
Harry was too far gone. We had tried anything. And not the Boy Who Lived, will be the Boy Who Lived And Died.  
  
  
At the hands of his best friend.  
  
  
Former. Best friend.  
  
  
Goodbye Harry. 


End file.
